deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Wennbar
The Wennbar is a large carnivorous reptile living in First Wood of the Forests of Silence. Seen as a deity by Wenn, the Wennbar eats the sacrifices that are offered to it by the Wenn. History The Forests of Silence Lief and Barda were captured by Wenn and were offered to the Wennbar as sacrifice until Jasmine rescued them. The Wennbar used its elongated neck to chase them into a tree until the magic of Lief's cloak concealed them from the reptile. It then called two Wenn forward and devoured them before wandering off. Habitat Although the Wennbar lives in a den, it sees all of First Wood as its territory. Anatomy The Wennbar is a huge creature somewhat resembling a quadrupedal sauropod dinosaur. It has a large head with a wide mouth full of sharp teeth and an extendable neck that can stretch up to grab birds from the air or prey from treetops. When its neck is extended, the baggy folds of skin around its neck smooth out to allow the neck to attain its full reach. Its body is compared to "a gigantic rotting fruit" and it gives off a foul odour. In the anime, the Wennbar is a large, purple, armored reptile resembling a monitor lizard. Its face strangely lacks eyes but it seems to hunt through other senses such as smell and hearing. The outside of its mouth is jagged with tooth-like protrusions but its true teeth are revealed whenever it opens its mouth as well as feathery, jagged plating on its chin that resembles a beard. It still retains the ability to extend its neck from the books. Behaviour The Wennbar is very aggressive and constantly searches for prey. Though it usually only emerges from its den at sunset, the Wennbar has been known to prowl during day time, particularly of overcast or rainy days. While the reptile appears to be slow-moving, it has the ability to move very fast. Reproduction Every hundred years, the Wennbar is bathed in special oils by the Wenn, and asexually produces several new lizards and dies. The new Wennbar fight over their parent's body and the victor is the new Wennbar, destined to rule over Wenn for another hundred years. Diet The Wennbar eats the food that Wenn offer to it as sacrifices. It is attracted to the smell of blood, relishes warm flesh, and can eat almost anything. If a sacrifice is not given to it, the Wennbar will proceed to eat the Wenn themselves. Anime In the anime, Lief and Barda tried to fight the Wennbar when they heard the beast in Jasmine's treehouse. They managed to injure the creature and drive it off. Lief then commented on the forest appearing slightly brighter. Jasmine explained that the Forest grows brighter whenever the Wennbar is harmed. While returning to the Forests of Silence, Jasmine told Lief and Barda that the trees were happy the Shadow Lord was defeated, but they still feared the Wennbar. After she retreated to her home due to Barda's "joke", Lief and Barda built a trap with wooden spikes at the bottom to destroy the Wennbar. The trap worked, but was too shallow for a fatal wound. Doom and Jasmine then joined the battle, causing the Wennbar to stumble into a sinkhole to its death. Wenn The Wennbar is worshiped as a deity by Wenn. Wenn create a high-pitched whistle that knocks out their prey, then sting and paralyse their prey and allow the Wennbar to feed on them giving the scraps to Wenn. Though usually there is no escape from the immobilisation, Jasmine has a cure for the paralysis made by her mother. She saved Lief and Barda from the Wennbar. No one knows why Wenn serve the Wennbar, as it is a malevolent ruler. References See also *Wenn Category:Fauna Category:Forests of Silence Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Deltora Category:Articles in need of images